On the Inside
by Beloved Jasmine
Summary: Sakura knows Sasuke is good. At least on the inside. So when they meet again she's willing to accept a deal. They must work together, to kill Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Inside**

_Summary: Sakura knows Sasuke is good. At least on the inside. So when they meet again she's willing to strike a deal. They must work together, to kill Orochimaru. _

A/N: Hope you enjoy this! I had the most wonderful dream last night which was about Sakura and Sasuke! I'll tell you more about it next chapter. I'm going to base this story around the minute of my dream. The scene in my dream will happen next chapter too! This is the start of the story...

* * *

Chapter One - The Target

Sakura stood in front of a gate, her expression serious. Her eyes were staring at the people around her, as if trying to find _someone_. A _certain_ someone.

She was outside a big civilian market place, away from the village headquarters. But she was still inside a Hidden village, one that had a special celebration on today. Which meant that she was in Kirigakure, on a solo A rank mission that Tsunade had appointed her. Of course, no one else other than Tsunade knew that she was on this mission.

Today was a special day for the Hidden village of the Mist. It was the one day in summer when for the whole day, there would be clear skies. Tight security would be on hand for the village which is usually hard to find. That's why she entered this village a week ago. She had been staying in a quiet inn, waiting for today. Of course, the whole time she had been in the village and even now, she was wearing a disguise. She wore blue contact lenses, a grey jacket, leg warmers and a black wig that reached her hips, so no ninja could sense or say that she had a henge, which she had not put up. She had also concealed her chakra so that no one could sense her.

She walked through the gates and into the celebrations. Many civilians had stalls open, selling sweet or savoury treats for everyone. Decorations of yellow and blue were painted on the wooden stalls, to point out the sun and the blue sky. Sakura soon found herself too smiling. Little children ran happily round the stalls, weaving in through crowds and out again, laughing without a care to the world. She took a step forward and jumped in surprise when a bowl of anmitsu was put in front of her.

A smiling old woman held the dessert in front of her. "Have a try dearie, it tastes wonderful."

Sakura pulled a curious face and asked, "How much?"

The woman waved her free hand and said kindly, "Nothing dear, I've decided to be nice this year to pretty girls." Sakura smiled unsurely and said she would have a bowl.

Sitting down at the stall, she grabbed a fork and said a quiet "thank you.". She loved anmitsu and couldn't resist a sweet treat. She poured the mitsu on top and took a bite. It tasted delicious! The elderly woman had not lied. She was about to take another bite when she sensed the chakra of a ninja. She froze.

Hurriedly eating another bite, she stood up and thanked the woman for the free meal.

"But dearie, you haven't eaten it all. Have some mo-" The wrinkled old woman paused, realising she had already gone.

Sakura walked quickly past the stalls, trying not to alert anyone. She followed the man's chakra until she reached a more run down area. 'Probably where they put the cargo.' Her mind supplied for her.

Removing her disguise and quickly stuffing it into her backpack, she travelled on.

Running now, she moved stealthily across the civilians. She finally spotted the target she had been looking for. Reaching for her kunai, she narrowed her eyes and planned to strike him right below his neck.

* * *

_A/N: I wonder who the target is? This chapter is short, as I'm only starting off the story._

_ Please review, it really makes me happy to see your feedback. _

_Also, please favourite and follow this story if you liked it and want to read more. I have the next chapter almost done and I'll hopefully update next year._

_I really want reviews, I don't mean to sound like a review monster, but I really need some support. I'm not asking for 15 reviews, I want more than five. _

_Next chapter, will be longer and have the target. Who is it? Probably something none of you were thinking._

_I'm eager to hear your thoughts, please review._


	2. Chapter 2- The Deal

**On the Inside**

A/N: This story is set after team 7 has met Sai and before Sasuke is about to kill Orochimaru. This plot will NOT be the same as Masashi Kishimoto's. I will be changing the plot to many different scenes. Unexpected ones too!

Thank you to the two (I know, very little) who favourited and those people are _mistressinwaiting_ and _Bad-Kitty-Kill_. It would be really nice if you followed too ;) , wouldn't it be nice to know if this story updates?

Thank you also to the three that followed and they are _itsfuckingmagic_, _kakiro19_ and _SnowFlower123_. It would be really nice if you favourited too ;)

No reviews sadly, there must be silent readers. Please review this chapter and I'll work even harder to produce good chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two- The Deal

Sakura held her kunai tightly. If she hit this just right, it wouldn't pierce him completely. Aiming for below the target's neck, she flexed her arm back a little and flung the kunai. Just as the kunai was about to hit, another projectile hit it away.

The target seemed to have noticed he was not alone and turned around. The man pulled a toothy grin and said happily, "Trying to kill me?"

Sakura grabbed another kunai from her pouch and replied, "You are to be arrested and questioned in Konoha, Suigetsu Hozuki."

The white haired man smiled. "Heh. I'd like to see you try." Sakura moved as he finished the last word. Running at blinding speed she threw a kunai at Suigetsu. His body liquified and dodged the incoming kunai. Sakura had anticipated this and this time jumped in and struck him with her fist.

Suigetsu was struck back and water exploded from him. The bottles he had been carrying were destroyed. Sakura stepped over to Suigetsu and was about to cut him when a blade flew across her cheek. Pink strands of hair flowed gracefully onto the ground and Sakura had a red, bleeding cut on her soft cheek.

Pressing a hand to her cheek and applying chakra to it, she stopped the bleeding and turned. Hidden in the partially demolished building were red, dark eyes that stared down at her.

Sakura knew who this was. All thoughts on completing her mission were forgotten.

The man stepped out of the dark. The sun shone on his face, lighting his handsome features.

**All her focus was on this one man. A boy in her past and a big part of her heart. **

Uchiha Sasuke.

Memories of her Genin times bloomed in her head and she was bombarded with different memories.

_'Take me with you.'_

_'Sasuke-kun!'_

_'I just want you to accept me.'_

_He smirked 'Just as I thought. We are on different paths.'_

_'I am an avenger.'_

_'Sasuke-kun! This time I'm going to stop you with my own power!'_

_Sasuke stood still as Sakura raced to strike him. As she was about to hit him, he lifted his lightning blade and readied his killing sword. Yamato jumped in front of her, defending her from what could of been a serious injury or worse, her death._

"Sasuke...kun." Just like before, she was speechless and unable to move at the sight of him.

Her heart boomed with emotions but she resisted the urge to put a comforting hand to her chest.

He could read her easily, whether with the sharingan or not. If he wanted to kill her now, she would be as good as dead.

And being dead meant she wasn't strong enough.

Being dead meant she couldn't live life as a ninja anymore.

If she was dead, she couldn't bring the man she loved back with Naruto.

Naruto. How he'd grown. He would be shocked and would seek revenge on Sasuke for killing her.

But maybe, Naruto would forgive him.

"Sasuke! You still haven't killed Orochimaru?!" Suigetsu proclaimed loudly.

Sakura froze once again.

He was going to kill Orochimaru.

But that couldn't be true! Her mind reasoned. Sasuke had said himself that if Itachi could be killed and all he had to do was give away his body, he would gladly give away his life and his afterlife for that matter. So why the were they talking about killing?

"Now is not the right time, Suigetsu. You must wait and return to Orochimaru's hideout." His voice was just as solid and hard as the last time they had met. Their first reunion.

"What happens then?" Suigetsu asked curiously, sheathing his large sword.

"I will come and get you. Then, we can gather a team." Sasuke stepped closer towards Suigetsu. "You must be patient first. The time for Orochimaru's death is not close. I have many things I must do too."

"Do you think you will..." Suigetsu's voice lowered."...become ...of Sound?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to hear Suigetsu's words. Something of Sound? What were they planning? Whatever it was, she needed to report this to Tsunade-shishou.

Sasuke shook his head as a negative. He had another plan for Sound. But Itachi was his main priority.

"Ugh!" Suigetsu groaned. "Getting back to Sound will take days and hunter-nin!"

"You must go now. Kabuto will be back from his trip in a weeks time."

Sakura knew they were distracted. She would use this chance to escape.

Knowing this mission wasn't going to be completed easily and not wanting to waste anymore of her time, she quickly jumped up and ran into the forest behind the partly destroyed building. Hopefully, there'd be no trouble.

Tomorrow the mist would be back and she would be covered. But she needed to get out of the village now and going into the forest was her safest route. After the forest, she would take the fastest boat to Konoha.

Something rubbery hooked onto her wrist. She whipped her head down. A snake. Sakura didn't have any time to scream and she was yanked down from the tree.

Landing ungracefully on her bottom, she looked up to the face of her former comrade.

Knowing there was no point in fighting, she took a kunai and cut off the snakes head. Picking herself up, she headed off into trees yet again.

This time she weaved in and out of trees, hoping to dodge anything aimed at her.

Several silent minutes had passed. Nothing had been thrown at her. She chanced a look behind her.

Nothing was following her.

Sakura was about to face forward again when she collided into a solid chest. She was flung back and hurtled uncontrollably head first into a large thick branch. She fell unconscious. The last thing she felt was being caught by something warm. Very warm.

* * *

Sasuke stared silently down at Sakura's face. Setting her down by a big trees roots, he stared at her short hair fanned around her.

He wondered why she had kept it that way. She had fled from him and had heard most of the words he and Suigetsu had spoke.

Sitting down at the base of the tree also, he regarded her silently.

When she awoke, they would have things to discuss.

And...he would propose his deal.

* * *

"Ugh." Sakura moaned quietly. "My head hurts." She slowly opened her eyes.

She was lying on the ground on lumpy, dirty ground. What was she doing? Oh! Her mind suddenly started to run again. She was about to tell Tsunade what she had heard!

Standing up again, she pondered how long she had been unconscious. But...how did she end up unconscious in the first place?

Shifting her head around slowly, she turned to face the teen with the large, erupting chakra.

He may have had it concealed, but up close to him, you could still feel the danger.

Sakura made to bolt again when his rough hand clamped onto her wrist.

"What do you want?" Sakura strongly demanded.

"I need to discuss something with you, Sakura." His voice was smooth, without a fault.

"Come back to Konoha with me, Sasuke-kun!" She responded anxiously, but strongly.

She placed her left hand on top of his. "Please." She pleaded softly. Looking up at him, she spoke with the same softness. "I'm sure whatever you need to speak about can be told there."

Sasuke could see the light of her green eyes and knew she needed comfort.

Deciding to give her some information, he calmly answered to her.

"I will not return to Konoha. I need to defeat Itachi, but kill Orochimaru first."

Sakura scowled and yanked her wrist away from Sasuke.

"Then why don't you just go right now then?" She asked angrily.

"Because as I have said earlier, it is not the right time to kill him. I will need to weaken all those who support Orochimaru first."

Sakura sighed. "Why are you telling me this? You will get much better help from Naruto."

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Sakura simmered at his refusal.

"No?! He's been wanting to bring you back much more than me. Naruto will be willing to do nearly everything for you! How can-" Sasuke raised his hand for her to stop.

Sakura fumed. What she not worth being told to stop? She had to be signalled and silenced. Why, she ought to-

Sasuke grabbed her waist suddenly like he was hugging her and lifted her up effortlessly. Stepping back and jumping, he stumbled back just in time to avoid a collection of weapons.

Setting Sakura down quickly, he raced forward and in one fast swipe of his sword, the ninja was killed.

Sakura stared, fascinated. Her anger was lost and instead replaced with admiration.

"Sakura." Sasuke turned to face her. "Your medical expertise can heal me in case Orochimaru harms me with any unknown poisons. Also, I need you to handle Kabuto."

"Is this a trick?" Sakura questioned, suspicious.

"No." He stated seriously, irritated. Was everything he said a trick?

"Why me?" She asked, confused now.

"Because you're well-known for good things. I've heard you are Tsunade's apprentice. That title could help save me from trouble."

"Konoha could execute you for leaving to join Orochimaru. You are a missing-nin. A well known one too. Lots of people are after you, meaning to kill you." Sakura pointed out gently, trying to make him see reason.

"I will propose this deal. Travel and work with me and I will return to Konoha once my brother has been killed."

Sakura gasped. He would return to Konoha! "R-Really?!" She exclaimed happily.

At his nod, she jumped up and down. Sakura resisted the urge to hug him. After analysing things he had said, she realised something.

Her face fell. "How long will I work with you?"

"You will help me defeat Orochimaru and the disrupters of Sound and heal me after I have killed Itachi." He replied.

"How long, Sasuke-kun?" She repeated.

"I do not know. Perhaps a year, maybe more. It will be incredibly difficult to track Itachi while the Akatsuki are in the way."

"I know. Can I, maybe go to Konoha first and pack properly? I don't have all my things." She suggested hopefully.

"I have checked your pack. There is no need for you to return to Konoha."

Another thought struck Sakura. She gazed up at him and asked, "If I refuse this?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I can still defeat them." He said arrogantly.

"Then, you don't need me." She said calmly in response.

"But if you refuse this, I can kill you in a heartbeat."

"Why don't you do it, then?" She edged purposefully. "I do not see the point of abandoning my village for such a long time. Surely, I'm not that much of a use to you."

Sasuke slowly unsheathed Kusanagi. Raising it to her neck, he slowly questioned, "So, you do not accept?"

She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I refuse."

He pressed the blade into her neck.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)

Please review and thank you for reading. Also a bigger thank you if you added this story to your favourites or/AND follows.

It takes me hard work and to add in separate lines and individually add italics in words.

Please review and I'll update sooner ;).

Would you rather me publish chapters:

A.)Weekly

B.) As soon as the chapter is done

C.)Every fortnight

D.)Monthly

E.)Never


	3. Chapter 3-Accepting a Deal

_**On the Inside**_

A/N: For those who do not know, Ryoshu is a real character in Naruto who appears in episode 136. He was the daimyo of land of rice fields until Orochimaru convinced him to let him establish his own hidden village for collecting ninja and experiments.

Thank to those that reviewed:

Shewolf, luvu11, mistressinwaiting, anonymous and SnowFlower123!

I hope you enjoyed those previews as much I as I enjoyed those previews.

Thanks to those who have this on alerts:

luvu11, kakiro19, itsfuckingmagic, SnowFlower123, Phinn, Lionheart91, Bree Renee and Bad-Kitty-Kill. ;) I will least the previous ones too because they are all so important!

Thank you to the people that have favourited! : Bad-Kitty-Kill and

mistressinwaiting ! If you like the story and love it please favourite!

I would like to thank: Bad-Kitty-Kill, SnowFlower123, mistressinwaiting and luvu11. You have all done two things.

**If you review, you get a preview! **

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Three- Accepting a deal_

He pressed the blade into her neck.

A drop of blood travelled silently down onto her shirt.

"But..." She said quietly, "I am willing to accept if you let me return to Konoha to say goodbye first."

Sasuke ceased the pressing. "You are in no position to negotiate."

"There would be no deal if I were not here." She answered back confidently, showing weakness was not an option.

"Hn." He pulled Kusanagi away from her. "Correct. You will not tell a word to them about me. Make up a suitable excuse and leave with all the supplies you need."

Sakura nodded her thanks. Looking up at him, she said several words that would take her on an adventure, a dangerous one.

"Then I accept."

Sasuke made to leave when she added, "But isn't it a better idea to stay in Konoha? Itachi is after Naruto, you can kill him then."

"No. You forget Orochimaru. We can not leave him as he is. His experiments and bases all hold dangerous beings and prisoners."

"Sorry." She apologised. "I for-"

He cut her off. "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief. The had travelled three days hidden on a boat and after that they had raced at blinding speed to Konoha.

She now stood a little ways away from the gates into Konoha. Sasuke had his chakra concealed and said he would meet her once she came out of the gates tomorrow.

Nodding their goodbyes, they both parted their separate ways.

* * *

"I see you are back from your mission, Sakura." Tsunade stated, troubled.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura confirmed, standing straight in front of her desk.

Tsunade nodded and looked up from her paperwork. "And your mission?"

"Failed. My deepest apologies, shishou. He got away." Sakura admitted.

Tsunades brows softened, and she stared into her student's green eyes knowingly. "What happened on this mission? If you tell me now, a report will not be required."

"Well... I arrived at Mist and fought Suigetsu who had escaped Sound. He then said he was going to return back to S-Sound, which left me confused." She lied pathetically.

"Whatever the truth is, you can tell me." The Hokage urged. "Why are you lying? That is stupid, we have trained for two and a half years together."

Sakura bowed her head shamefully. "Sorry, I wanted to tell you but I can't, not yet." She confided quietly. Sakura looked at Tsunade who had lowered her head again to the paperwork. This was the moment.

"Tsunade-shishou. I need to leave Konoha."

Tsunade's head whipped up. "What?! Why?!" She shouted loudly.

Shizune burst through the door. "Tsunade-sama? What's happened?"

The fifth Hokage stood up and slammed her hands onto the desk.

"She-She wants to leave Konoha!"

Shizune gasped. "What? Sakura-chan..."

Sakura stared at her master. "I do not want to leave Konoha, I need to leave Konoha."

"Why?" Her teacher prodded.

"I have something really important that I must do. I am not betraying the village, I am forever a leaf ninja." She declared seriously , yet still showing her main loyalty.

Tsunade sighed. This girl was like a daughter to her, in the two years spent getting to know her. Sakura's temper was just as bad as hers, and she would not take no for an answer.

"Promise me one thing."

"What?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"You will return being a stronger kunoichi."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." She promised sincerely.

"Sign this." Tsunade held out a contract to her. Sakura picked up a pen and signed it.

"Well, you can leave tomorrow."

"Wait. I have something else I would like you to do, if it's not too much." Sakura mentioned nervously.

"Of course not!" Her teacher answered confidently. "What is it?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Goodbye, Naruto." She hugged him warmly and said "I'll see you in a year." Facing her back to him, she waved and started to walk towards the gate.

"Sakura-chan. Wait." Naruto mumbled silently.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Something's wrong." His vibrant blue eyes glared up at her. "It isn't like you to take a long term mission. You've never done it before!"

Sakura faked a smile. "Naruto." She called kindly. "Maybe it's time I changed. For the better."

"But you're forgetting something Sakura." Naruto spoke seriously. "Our biggest goal of all. To take Sasuke back!"

"I know. And _we_ will. _You_ will. _I will_. We know he's still got good in him."

Naruto chuckled. "At least on the inside."

Sakura nodded and ran quickly towards the gate before she started crying. Which she did not want to happen.

"Bye Sakura-chan! You better not die! I'll see you in a year! When you come back, ramens on you!"

Hearing Naruto's calls made her smile positively.

Hurrying past the gatekeepers, she ran into the forest.

"You are finally here."

Sakura jumped and stared up at the tree Sasuke was perched on.

"Well, I fina-" Sakura paused as she saw Sasuke disappear.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto had come up to her, his voice booming and scaring the birds away.

"Yes?" Her temper was starting to fizz.

He was about to speak when he looked up to the trees.

"Do you feel anything familiar?" Sakura hurried to cover her shock and shook her head.

It was his turn to shake his head as he dismissed the feeling and turned back to his teammate.

"Who were you talking to?" He questioned.

Sakura stared at his face, realising it was a curious question and not a serious one.

"A butterfly. But you scared it away." She lied.

"Oh. Sorry." The jinchuriki replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why did you follow me?"

He raised his arms and shouted.

"Sakura-chan, I just wanted to say be careful!" He said casually yet joyfully. "And..." Naruto winked. "If you see Sasuke, tell him I said hi and we'll bring him back."

If only you knew. Sakura thought inwardly.

"Will do. Goodbye Naruto." She hugged him. A large splotch of red appeared on Naruto's face and he scampered off.

Once orange was fully out of sight, Sasuke leaped out of one of the trees.

"Naruto wanted to say hi and we'll bring you back to Konoha." Sakura mentioned lightly, knowing full well that Sasuke had heard his words.

"Hn. We must go now. Follow behind me." The black haired teen directed stoicly, completely unresponsive to her banter.

Sakura nodded and they set off into the trees.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we headed?"

"To the land of Hot Water. We will not go into Konoha. Instead, we shall travel around it."

"Isn't that where the hidden village Yugakure used to be?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Her black haired companion grunted in affirmative. This was going to be a silent trip.

* * *

"We're here." Sakura spoke softly. The two were stood in front of the former hidden village's gates. The unprotected walls left the land open and easy to infiltrate. But they were only here to stay the night and then journey to Sound.

After all, travelling for a whole day in silence was stressful.

Entering a teahouse, Sasuke ordered them two cups of tea. Sitting across from each other, neither of them uttered a word. One was too used to silence while the other didn't want to break it for fear of not knowing what to say.

Sakura jumped as a steaming hot cup of green tea was placed in front of her. Prawn tempura was served on a plate and slotted in between Sasuke and her to share.

"Thank you." Sakura muttered and picked up her chopsticks.

Sasuke picked up his in reply and they both ate silently. Throughout the small meal no one spoke a word.

When they were done, Sasuke put down some money and they slipped out the shop.

"We will stay here." He directed simply, gesturing to an old wooden inn.

Stepping slowly towards the door of the inn Sasuke had selected, they entered and confronted the innkeeper.

"Two."

The bald man at the desk paused. Sakura thought Sasuke or her had been recognised, and prepared to escape.

"I'm sorry sir, two what?"

Sakura exhaled. "Two rooms."

"I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically. "Only one room is left available. You see, this inn is quite cheap so loads-"

Sasuke shot him a deep glare and Sakura lifted her fist angrily. The man decided it was best to shut up.

"We'll take the room." Sakura spoke up. Sasuke looked to her as if disagreeing. "But, you must lower the price."

"I-I couldn't possibly Mrs-"

"Miss." Sakura corrected, her face contorting scarily.

"Miss! Sorry but the price is already low as it is, so lowering it would be too-"

Sasuke reached the hilt of his katana. The man immediately raised his hands. "Okay, okay!" The keys were thrown to Sasuke.

Both of them nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

They had arrived down the corridor when she opened the door.

Evaluating the room, she found a standard room: Closet, bathroom, lamps, table and bed. Her mind stopped whirling. Bed? She wasn't alone. Sakura started to freak out.

"Uhm...Sasuke-kun?" He turned to her. "This is a double bed."

"Hn." Sakura raised her eyebrows. What was that meant to mean?

Sasuke strode in a relaxed pace to the bed and sat down on it.

Not wanting to be in his stifling presence alone, she turned and took a towel from her pack.

"I'll take a shower." Closing the adjoining room door gently, she smiled nervously at Sasuke, who wasn't looking at her.

* * *

It was now 9pm and both the newly made "teammates" were about to get some sleep.

Sasuke slowly clambered into the double bed noiselessly. Pulling the covers over himself, he turned his back to Sakura and closed his eyes.

Hearing no pressure being loudly exerted on the bed indicated that she had not touched the mattress yet.

Sakura was unsure whether to enter the bed or not. This was like sleeping with the traitor. But, now he was her teammate. It's just for a night too. Her mind encouraged.

"Get into the bed."

Sakura jumped, surprised.

"Okay I -"

"It is pointless to keep standing. Rest and replenish your energy for tomorrow, Sakura."

She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. Lifting her side of the blanket, she climbed in.

"Good night." Sakura said kindly.

When no response was made, Sakura wasn't upset. She knew it would take some time for Sasuke to talk openly and say the simplest of things to her. So it wasn't unexpected.

But just thinking after this he would return, and imagining him with an overjoyed, ecstatic Naruto, it brought a flood of happiness to her and she slept quite easily.

_More easily then she thought._

* * *

"Naruto...leave me alone...we'll get Sasuke back later...abit longer...ngh...hmmmm...that tickles."

Sakura awoke to Sasuke shaking her awake by the shoulders.

"You have ten minutes before we leave." He told her.

"Okay." Replying meekly, Sakura didn't want to anger Sasuke and decided to play nice for the journey.

* * *

Sakura wanted to know where they were going and was starting to regret agreeing.

_No!_ She argued inside. _He's going to come back to Konoha after this!_

Sasuke's presence made her feel nervous, so she didn't know what to say.

"Uhm..." Sasuke turned to her, still walking at a casual pace to not alert the villagers.

"Where are we going today?"

"We will journey to Sound. I will return to Orochimaru's current hideout, but you must come with me."

"And...how are you going to cover me?"

"I will say to Orochimaru that you will be my medic and." He paused. "Chose to follow me."

Sakura nodded and bowed her head down while walking.

Her stomach grumbled. Whipping her head up, she blushed and self conciously covered her stomach.

"Let us go somewhere to eat."

Arriving at a noodle bar ten minutes later, Sakura was practically bursting with embarrassment due to her crying stomach.

"Two fried beef noodles." Sasuke ordered before they had even sat down.

The lady taking the order winked and left. Five minutes later, two dishes were delivered and the two ate breakfast without a sound.

They were now walking out of the shop.

"We will not go to the hideout first."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura needled, suspicious. Afterall, why would he suddenly change plans?

"We will head to Sound, but first we will visit the daimyo, Ryoshu."

"Who's that?"

"He was daimyo of land of the Rice Fields, a peaceful place. Then he changed policies and Orochimaru convinced him to start a hidden village."

Sakura was about to interrupt when he added, "It was in fact, Sound that was recently built but in actuality it's a collection of hideouts and laboratories."

"Why do we need to go there?"

Sakura thought it was a good idea to converse and relate to him, and if he would answer to questions, then he would respond if asked.

"I have a plan for the land of Rice Fields and the hidden village of Sound. It will be most agreeable." He smirked, obviously happy he only knew about it.

"And...what is it?"

"I will tell you when the time is right."

The companions continued along the path when Sakura asked, "How will you get an audience with him?"

"I am very important, being Orochimaru's favourite and student."

Sakura shuddered, uncomfortable with his choice of wording.

"Everyone will know me. They respect and fear me."

"You aren't scary." She retorted.

Sasuke lifted out his sword and held it to her neck, his eyes blazing red.

"You may not fear me because you do not know how many people I have killed, tortured and injured." He listed out, jabbing the blade closer and closer to her jugular.

"That may be true, but I'll really see what you're like in Sound." She replied back casually.

Sasuke sheathed Kusanagi and strode ahead of her by a few steps.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. If he chose to kill her, she would be as good as dead.

* * *

A/N: I said into her neck but not how hard he pressed it !

It takes a lot of time on an iPod adding in all the lines because you have to scroll to the top, then bottom, then top, then bottom etc, etc. Same with italics and bold.

Well, I hope you'll review. I've been giving previews to all those that do!

The reviews mainly said that as soon as the chapter is done I should update. So I'll do that. Sorry that you had to wait an extra day, but this chapter took research and thoughts.

I usually try and finish the chapter in a week but sometimes I finish before or after so you might have a really early update (like 3 days) or a really late one. (like 3 weeks)

Please review, favourite and follow ;)

Preview if you review (signed. Sorry but I can't pm anonymous)!


End file.
